narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shion
Shions and narutos child? Why does it say she asked naruto to live with her and rise a child? It seemed to me she just asked him to knock her up. :Exactly what she meant is unclear, maybe she just wanted his help to train the next priestess. Jacce | Talk 15:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Um, I think the point there is that the priestess has to be in her bloodline, and she has no kids. She was asking him to father her child and help raise and train it. Naruto didn't realize, but everyone else did. I like Lee's reaction to her saying that. Flashfire212 07:51, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::From the small piece of dialog we really couldn't tell anything beyond she wanted Naruto to father her child. Naruto appears very popular with the ladies in these escort movies doesn't he? Shion's and Miroku's Jutsu Against Mōryō Is it Possible that Shion and Miroku have Light Nature Type since Mōryō is Dark Type? ok, but i mean if this was released about through episode 26-27 of shippuden why has she never been mentioned? :Because the movies doesn't play any part in the story, they are non canon. Jacce | Talk | 06:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) At the end of the pain saga... ...she is shown pregnant and naruto was shown brifly in the same place with her. so technicallly she does make an appearance in the series with naruto, pregnant. :Where exactly? Jacce | Talk | 11:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember which but i watched it, i know it is after the pein saga i will try to find it. --Elvesyou 19:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Any luck finding that yet? Grimmjow2 (talk) 21:48, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I checked the final episodes of the invasion of pain, didn't notice her. Jacce | Talk | 04:50, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? I don't remember seeing her. You must of been mistaken. Besides, she was in a movie so there is no way Shion could be in the series. There seperate. Romance Girl (talk) 09:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl June 19, 2011. She looks to me like a blonde version of Hinata, just not kind like hinata, more as she is spoiled...Anyway I don't like movies because, they destroy manga and anime story same as filers...YamatoTakeru (talk) 17:12, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Can you provide a screenshot or something? Jacce | Talk | 17:14, November 1, 2011 (UTC) She never was in manga or anime, she is just important to first shipudden move and she never will be seen after the first move, because she doesn't fit in story...God damit, thoes two saw Shiona in some fanart probablly, and they think it is in manga or anime...YamatoTakeru (talk) 16:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Image of Shion as a child and background we need a background and an image of her as a child. Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 (talk) 18:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC)